zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow Bishop
Crow Bishop is an 18 year old member of the Blackburn Jaegers, acting as the crystal mage, sharpshooter and tactics member of the team. Originally hailing from Terra Blackburn, Crow was a part of a prestigious and noble family who made a deal with the phoenix that lived on Terra Blackburn in order to secure its safety. However, following Cyclonia's attack which resulted in their home being left uninhabitable, his best friend Osprey Fenix joined the Sky Knight Academy while Crow began working in the academy's library to help pay her tuition. To this day, he remains one of the team's most valued members and harbors secret romantic feelings for Osprey. Physical description Crow has a rather slim build and pale complexion and brown eyes and short black hair. He wears an orange, black and purple jumpsuit with a long purple cloak. He wears brown boots and shoulder pads with armor on his chest, wrist and legs. His belt has a holster around the back for his Nightshot rifle. He also has a gauntlet on right wrist that allows him to remotely control his skimmer. Every time Crow moves, black feathers float off his cloak. Personality Crow is very intellectual and has a high level of knowledge regarding all things Atmos. Ever since he was young, he displayed an interest and aptitude for books and study, which often made him the subject of bullying. Despite his rather open and friendly personality, he is quite shy being around his teammate and leader, Osprey Fenix having had feelings for her but believes himself not to be good enough for her. Despite this, he tries to prove himself as a valued member of the team. Crow's personality is somewhat reflected in his style of combat, in which he prefers to remain at a distance and instead take out enemies with his sniper rifle. He will, however, on occasion join the squad in person at Ossy's urging. Abilities Powers *'The Binding:' Crow is capable of preforming the binding with another person, capable of imbuing them with special powers. *'Power via crystals:' Crow is capable of possessing a specific power through the use of various types of crystals. Skills *'Combat training:' Crow has combat training, mainly specializing in long ranged weaponry. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Crow is trained in hand to hand combat but is not as skilled in close quarters as he is with ranged weaponry. **'Ambidexterity:' Crow is efficient with wielding his Nightshot rifle in both hands. *'Keen intellect:' Crow is highly intelligent on many subjects, largely due to pressure from his parents to excel academically. *'Extensive knowledge on Crystals and Atmos:' Crow has a high level of knowledge regarding Atmos and the proprieties of Crystals compared to most people. *'Mechanical ingenuity:' Crow has a high understand of technology and machinery, capable of inventing all sorts of new gadgets from the most simplistic of tools and materials. *'Enhanced agility, sight, marksmanship, speed' Equipment *'Nightshot rilfe:' Crow carries around with him his Nightshot rifle and uses this as his main weapon. *'Magnifying goggles:' Crow wears a pair of goggles that are capable of acting as a scope for his rifle and allow for magnification. *'Blackburn Nighthawk skimmer:' Crow has a personalized skimmer which he has dubbed the "Nighthawk". *'Gauntlet:' Crow possesses a gauntlet on his left forearm that allows him to remotely control his skimmer. *'Armor' Trivia *Crow's cloak dropping crow feathers is based off Ruby Rose's cloaks dropping petals. *Crow is named after the bird of the same name. *Crow's surname derives from the Northern Red Bishop. *Crow is lactose intolerant. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Storm Hawks Characters